Sorry
by GleekCow13
Summary: Sequel to Can't Let You Go. What will Blaine do to get Kurt back? Will Kurt ever forgive him for the "cheating" Blaine has done? Will Brad interfere again and ruin their relationship forever?


Sorry

**AN: Hello! So everyone who reviewed Can't Let You Go wanted a happy ending, so I wrote this for all of you. I really hope you like the ending you are about to read. Who wishes it was Tuesday already? I know I do! But, Sebastian is going to come in and screw some stuff up. Oh well. I've read a lot of spoilers, and I don't want to give them all away, so I'll just shut my mouth. Also, if anyone has an idea for a story that they would like me to write, just send a PM my way. I am also looking for a beta, if anyone would to be that would be totally awesome! Also my computer is going to get fixed tomorrow, and I don't know how long it's going to take. That is why I wrote this up for you before tomorrow. That also means that my update for Missing Piece Of You might change, just a heads up. I should stop typing now so you can read. Enjoy! And Please review! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own the idea for Brad.**

**Edited: Just fixing minor mistakes. **

After a few minutes of fighting, Brad had a smug smile on his face. He went up to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry for your loss. But, at least you are finally all mine. See you later baby cakes." Brad stalked away with a wide smile.

Blaine was frozen in place for a few seconds after he left. He then remembered why he was out in the parking lot in the first place…Kurt. _Maybe I can catch Kurt before he leaves. _But, when he turned to look for Kurt's car, all he found was an empty parking space next to his. "Great now I really am screwed. Would he really answer his phone when I call?" Blaine asked himself.

"No, but if you call from mine I'm sure he would answer." Wes said behind him, while David nodded his head. Wes handed Blaine the phone while patting him on the back. David following suit, then they both headed inside. Blaine just stood in the same exact spot with millions of thoughts running through his head…all involving Kurt.

_Why did I not try harder to convince him? Why did I agree with Brad's stupid plan? If I didn't agree to help Brad with that stupid play would Kurt still be here? Was he just looking for an excuse to leave because his parents ran out of money? He would've told me right? I guess I'll never know because of stupid Brad. Except I blame myself too. I saw the way Brad was looking at me, I could've dodged it. And Kurt and I could still be living happily as a couple. If only I could hear his voice again…_

As soon as that idea popped into his mind, he looked down to Wes's phone in his hand. After about ten minutes of starting to dial the phone and hanging up he finally called Kurt's phone. Two rings later he heard the beautiful and angelic voice.

"What do you want Wes? I know I only gave you about a five minute notice before leaving, but that doesn't mean you have to call and see if I'm coming back. Before you ask the question Wes the answer is no, I'm not coming back." There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Wes? Are you there?" Blaine realized that he was just sitting on the other line, listening to that angelic voice instead of answering. Would that be considered stalking because they weren't a couple anymore? He finally decided to say something.

"Kurt, its Blaine. And before you hang up, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I don't love Brad. Kurt…I love you. I am so sorry I made you feel that way, and I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

Blaine heard a sigh on the other end; he started to smile because Kurt didn't hang up on him. Then he heard Kurt's voice say,

"You know what you can do for me Blaine. You can lose my number, because I do not want to remember all the pain you caused me." The smile dropped from Blaine's face; and the line went dead. Blaine pushed back the tears that were about to fall onto his cheeks, and headed into the common room, and tossed Wes his phone. All the Warblers stared at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

"I blew it. He never wants to see me again. But, thank you Wes for at least letting me have a chance." With that, Blaine picked up his bag and left the room. He made a beeline for his room and was relieved to see Brad wasn't there. He took of his blazer and tie, and kicked off his shoes. Blaine laid on his bed thinking about a lot of things. A wonderful thought popped into his head that he knew would never leave. He just had to talk to two certain people about it.

Xxxxx

When Kurt got home from the depressing car ride home, Mercedes was there with open arms, ready to hear everything. Before Kurt even opened his mouth he was already crying, and being comforted by Mercedes. After about an hour of just sitting in Kurt's room in silence, he pulled back and was ready to talk.

"Mercedes, it was so horrible. I caught...Blaine cheating on me with this scumbag." Mercedes jaw dropped and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to make him continue on. "He tried to deny it, but I caught him in the act of kissing the guy. Then, I mostly told him to go have a happy life with Brad, and I thought he was going to actually try to fight for my love. But, instead he got together with the guy, and later on told me it was a plan to make me jealous, and I'd want him back."

"I swear that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Wouldn't of it been smarter to get a different boy to make you jealous, instead of the boy you caught him with?" Mercedes asked speaking up for the first time.

"Well, that would have made him look like a player then."

Mercedes opened his mouth to try and defend what she just said, but gave up rather quickly, "Yeah, you're right. Is there anything else?" Kurt nodded then continued with his story,

"So, I sang Can't Let You Go...well because I still love him. And then I screwed it all up even more telling him to lose my number. And now I'll never see him again because of my stupid mouth. Why is love so complicated Mercedes?" Kurt asked while leaning against Mercedes and closing his eyes.

"That's just how it is. It will get better though, I hope you do know that. Anyway, are you taking tomorrow off?"

"I think it would be better to get back and start to catch up on everything. It shouldn't be that hard because they overly challenge you at Dalton, which is a good thing. But, yeah I might just go in for half the day tomorrow." After the words left his mouth he felt sleep start to over come him. The last thing he remembered before he fell in was that Mercedes kissed him on the forehead, and saying she would see him tomorrow afternoon.

XxxxX

The next morning Blaine was ecstatic about getting up the next morning. He took a quick shower and gelled his hair. Instead of putting on his Dalton uniform he put on casual clothing, and headed out the door to his car. He stopped for a coffee, and all of baristas were looking for his other half that was always with him. But, none of them were really that curious and just kept quiet. After getting his coffee, he went to the beach to clear his mind before 3:30.

XxxxX

After Kurt's last class of the day, he walked into the choir room and got ambushed by all the ladies, and got fist bumps and high fives from the guys. As soon as everyone got situated, Rachael stood up and decided to give one of her rants about nationals being just around the corner, and that they should write original songs again. Kurt zoned out until later he heard a knock at the door. When it opened, a figure appeared that Kurt was happy and pissed to see.

Rachael was the first to say something to the figure which was,

"SPY! Mr. Shue you need to get him out of here. He could've been outside this whole time and heard my strategies."

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked remembering the last conversation they had, and was happy that he didn't take Kurt's advice seriously. But, it burned his heart with everything Blaine did to him.

"I came hear to fix this Kurt. I'm transferring here." Blaine said slowly walking towards Kurt. All of the members of New Directions looked at each other confused with the conversation. Kurt shook his head before saying,

"No, no. I don't want you here. Go back to Dalton; you know, your safe place." Everyone looked at Kurt startled.

"So, you can transfer back here, but I can't?" Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He then turned to Mr. Shue.

"I'm sorry, but can I be excused?"

Mr. Shue just nodded his head. Mercedes looked at Blaine who looked helpless, and was hoping to be able to try and fix their relationship. When Kurt went to get up Mercedes put her hand on his arm to make him stay put and threw a smile Blaine's way. Blaine smiled back and went over to a guitar, and slung it over his shoulder. He started playing the first few notes to the song before he started to sing...

_Oh, I had a lot to say_

_Was thinkin' all my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

'_Cause everything inside_

_It never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry_

_It makes me want to die_

Blaine looked directly at Kurt and saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know _

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss _

_I love all your sounds_

_And, baby, the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say _

_I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame _

Kurt showed a little bit of a smile through his tear and looked down.

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

'_Cause everything inside _

_It never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry _

_It makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad _

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know _

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all you sounds_

_And, baby, the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

Blaine looked around the room to see most of the guys comforting their girlfriends being affected by the message of the song. He looked to Mercedes, giving her a smile for making Kurt stay, to listen to what he had to say. For the next part he looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

_Every single day_

_I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah_

_Sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad _

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the thing I said to you_

_And I know_

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And, baby, the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say _

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, baby_

_I'm sorry, baby _

_I'm sorry_

Blaine put down the guitar and was surprised to be pulled into a hug that smelt so familiar. Then he heard the voice he missed so much, the voice that wasn't filled with venom.

"That was so beautiful. Thank you." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck, not want to let go, but Blaine pulled away.

"Can we go talk about it?" Kurt knew that there was no other choice but to talk about it. All he wanted was to have his boyfriend back.

They walked out into the courtyard and sat down under a tree. There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Neither wanting to break the tension, finally Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Kurt...I'm idiot. I know you hate me because of what I did to you."

"But I don't. I love you Blaine. I understand that you made a mistake. It would be lovely if I could just forget about everything. But, you caused me so much pain...and hurt that you can't take back. Things can't ever be exactly the same. But, I am willing to risk my heart for you again. And I hope you realize that you're the only one I'll probably ever risk my heart for after such a horrible thing." Kurt sighed and leaned back against the tree closing his eyes. He was preparing himself for the rejection, and hearing that he was still dating Brad, and just wanted to be friends. But, what he wasn't expecting was to have a pair of lips being placed on top of his. He kissed Blaine back with everything he could, before they broke apart.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I am so grateful to have you as my boyfriend." Kurt broke out into a smile so wide and jumped on top of Blaine give him a bone crushing hug. Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss. And all Kurt could think was..._Yeah this is love. And I'm not letting him get away again. _

**AN: The song is Sorry by Buckcherry. Did you enjoy it? I hope so send me a review, so I can see if you liked the ending. *Also, if you would like to see something written if you think I'm a decent writer PM me an idea, or prompt. I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interested, please let me know. Time to get my extra hour of sleep! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
